The Metal Saijin.
by Silver Strike
Summary: Goten's son, Isamu is attending Orange star. But he and his friends are targeted because of their potential strength. By Who? AU fic OKAY!!?????? Later chapters will be R rated. Sorry!
1. The Threat emerges.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT  
Only Isamu , Hiachero, and Tori,  
  
Prolog   
  
As Isamu was skimming over the ground to Tori's house to take her to school he thought about his promise to Hiachero not to ditch him at the bus stop. " Geez, what am I gonna do now. Hikey   
is gonna burn me ! Oh well sacrifices must be made!" He said just as he entered the 523 valley area. "WWWWWOOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!" Was his only way of thanking the flying nimbus for a totally awesome loop into the lake followed by a barrel roll.   
  
As Tori looked around for Isamu, She checked her bag for her home work. " Crap! I could have sworn I put it in there this morning!" She continued rummaging around when she heard a snort from somewhere above her. " Oh hi Isamu. Listen can you do that instant transmission thing? I kinda left my homework at home." At last he could no longer take it. " I TOOK IT OUT OF YOUR BAG !" He half shouted half laughed. Tori glared at him " How? Were you in my house?  
Tell me ,NOW !" Even though he too high up for her to reach, he wilted under her firm glare.  
" Man is she gonna have the best behaved kids on the block!" he muttered.  
" WHAT WAS THAT?!" She screamed . " Nothing. I learned how to transmit objects and people." He said kind of fearfully of the girl who was currently pacing around thinking of how she was gonna kill him. " Well you gonna hop on? Or do I get to go pick up Hiachero?"  
At this she jumped up using her budding saijin strength. As they were flying Isamu asked " So how're Trunks and Marron ?" "Oh They're okay I guess. Mom got a new car in some stupid contest. And dad is still trying to ascend to SSJ, so I think everything is normal. How's Goten and Bra?" She responded. " They are on a vacation to new Namek.. Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl are watching the house. Grandad G. is taking Mum Chi Chi to Paris .All in all I think you've got it easy!" When they arrived at Orange Star High, They saw Hiachero stumping towards them, nearly every vein in is body trying to burst out of his neck and forehead. H is clothes were slightly disheveled and he had toilet paper stuck to his foot.  
" Oh man, here comes the typhoon! Hey Hike." Isamu said timidly.  
" YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY. ISAMU!" The young man yelled dropping his bag and throwing himself bodily at Isamu. As he did this he remembered that Isamu was a super saijin.  
"Aw man!" BAM!! He slammed into Isamu who could only laugh the famous son laugh.  
Just then the bell rang. "Lets go before we're really late, boys!" said Tori.   
  
"Now then class please turn to page 524 in your book on the history said the ancient Mr. Shoo.  
Isamu was as usual doodling himself fighting at the World Marshal Arts Tournament from last year." Hey Tori, I bet you could probably kick some butt at the tournament next time.  
Hiachero said as he saw how she was getting tense at the pictures.  
" Man I wish I was a saijin . Oh well too bad Goku isn't here I heard he fused with Shenron.  
Man I would wish to be a saijin like you guys. But Dad won't let me learn how to fight even though he still practices in case Goku ever comes back and needs help."  
Tori hugged him in a way that she thought was funny but in fact was suffocating him.  
" Aw don't worry Hike you'll probably get your wish . Isamu can transmit us to paris and back after school.   
  
  
Mean while several of the original Z fighters started. A huge energy was coming. And it was Evil!  
  
  
  



	2. The Threat begins the journey

The second chapter!  
  
Somewhere out past the remains of the original namek system, a being stirred!  
His he calls himself, Gokan !  
  
"Woah." Isamu said not quite in pain but still reading a massive energy surge.  
Tori and Hiachero felt it but not quite as bad. " As the power got stronger Isamu bent down and promptly blew chunks, all over the kid sitting on the lower row.  
" Mr. Son I think you should go to the office." Mr. Shoo said without looking up from the lesson.  
Tori and Hiachero followed suit (including the puking part). As they were sitting in the school office, Goku appeared with Chi Chi holding onto him and closing her eyes. "Excuse me, Goku,  
Can you grant me a wish?" Hiachero asked in awe of being in the presence of the same man who  
had years before beaten Frieza, Vegeta, The Ginyu force, and a fighter named Pikkon.  
" Yes but I know what it is," his eyes flashed red and Hiachero found a tail going down his pant leg. "We need all the fighters we can get!" Goku"s voice was tight with pain as he contemplated the evil that was growing with each second. "Though, this time, we may be unable to stop it!"  
  
" I , I am alive! Now, to find my creators."  
With that, the strange being began to fly towards the home of the two whose spilt blood had created him, Earth!  
  
Back on Earth, Goku could sense that the power growing nearer, but there was a finite speed it could travel. " Four months, that is how long we have to prepare. Four months for our friends here to become Super Saijins. Four months...  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity room when he felt it. "Woman!! GET MY SCOUTER!!"  
Bulma had felt it and was already on her way with the piece of equipment.  
"Man, one of these days! ..."  
  
On new Namek, Goten and Bra said hasty farewells and teleported home.  
They arrived at Goku's house just as everyone else did.  
Goku was sitting out side shaking his head. "No, no, NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Goku Exploded into SSJ3 and decided to have Vegeta do the same. Then they fused into Gogeta. As every one (including Vegeta) Wanted to know what was going on. " It's a show of power! Perhaps if we can gain enough power in the same place, we can make him think that our combined power is greater than his. WELL FUSE ALREADY, TRANSFORM, GOOOOO!  
All around the Son house, rocks began to levitate, "Fusion, HA!"s were heard, and several small explosions took place. Chi Chi immediately Grabbed a broom and went to work.  
Hiachero was the biggest surprise of the gathering, he after being a saijin only two hours became one of the most powerful beings as a Super Saijin. Tori at least had a tail all her life.  
Every hair in the area save Chi Chi, Krillin, and the androids was flaming gold.  
  
Ah, they have gathered in one place! My task shall be sooo much easier.  
And once I have absorbed all of their DNA . I will know the answer!  
  
  
"Okay, now that we our ready, everyone needs to make a wish." Gogeta commanded.  
Krillin stepped forward first, "I wish that we were at the pinnacle of our strengths."  
The eyes of Goku glowed as they had earlier in the day.   
And all around him and himself reversed in age or increased.  
The power increased almost 1000 fold in each.  
Gohan wished for his mystic ability.  
The Eyes glowed for the last time until the evil was destroyed, or the Z fighters were. 


	3. The Young Miracle

  
  
"Ha! They think they can scare me! Well, I'll just give them a little scare!  
Gokan raised his power level to 1/4 it's max power.  
  
"Final KAMEHAMEHA!!"  
"TRIPLE MASENKO!"  
"DESTRUCTO DISC!"  
"SOLAR FLARE!"  
"GALLIC GUN FIRE!"  
Everyone used their special moves and in effect destroyed the Son estate. And blowing debris into the house itself.  
Chi Chi just shook her head and muttered about getting a bigger dust pan.  
Isamu and his friend Tori had been creating a new attack based on the Kamehameha wave.  
As they gathered their energy, they began the attack.  
"KA," Each of them making the ball faster than any one else had ever done.  
"ME," Placing several little Kamehamehas in between them as each grew in size and power.  
"HA," Repeating the process another group of energy balls was placed.  
"ME,"As the group of beams grew, the two friends doubled their efforts.  
"HA!" as all the beams began to fire, the pair shouted "Quick Freeze Kamehameha !"  
All the beams stopped moving.  
Together the teenagers Formed the biggest Kamehameha ever seen.  
And fired it while saying "Quick Thaw Kamehameha!"  
All 20 of the beams fired, blowing Pluto to bits.  
The two fusions stopped their sparring. Gohan who was teaching Hiachero the Masenko fell over.  
Even the Namek, who wasn't surprised by much these days jumped.   
Even Tori was surprised that it worked.  
Isamu however was on a roll!   
"Ryuu-Kick!'  
"Gnat-buzz-annoyance!"  
"Wasp Sting Punch!"  
"Orinoco Spin-ball!"  
"Strawberry Soda!"  
At this Chi Chi ran out of the house and handed Isamu his drink.  
"Oh yeah! Nothing like a cold soda after all this fighting!"  
Only then did he notice every jaw was on the ground and every eye was staring at him.  
"I swear this isn't the last soda! Honest!"  
Goku came to his senses first.   
"What was that?!"  
Isamu just sipped his soda and told them. " Tori and I have been developing a few techniques. She learned how to change shape, and I created some new fighting moves. Nothing to gawk at!"  
Every one face vaulted.  
A few hours later, Gohan was pacing in the living room muttering. "Isamu doesn't have a mystic ability! But he wasn't even breaking a sweat! How!?"  
  
Just then Chi Chi arrived and announced Dinner was ready.  
The resulting stampede of saijins and half-saijins made the door a little bit larger.  
All 200 lbs of rice, sushi, steamed veggies (not veggie-chan), and sauce had been eaten in a matter of minuets.  
Goku, naive as ever, asked. "Is there any more?" in pure honesty.  
  
Elsewhere, Gokan was just as surprised as the Z fighters.  
He slowed his speed, just a few miles.  
GOKAN IS COMING!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
